


i need your lovin (lovin) i need it now

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute kiddos in Love, felix giggles, i have the worst writers block right now., i suck, really just teeth grating fluff, softies, stan stray kids :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: felix really just wants changbin to pay attention to him





	i need your lovin (lovin) i need it now

 

 

Felix draped himself around his best friend, falling into his lap and looking up into Changbins face, he pouted.

"Binnie" he whined, "come play with me."

"Felix" Changbin sighed, "I want to but I really have to get this paper done." he pushed Felix off his lap which caused him to fall onto the hardwood with a loud thud.

"UGHHH" Felix groaned. "But i'm bored and you are my only friend" he sighed, dramatically placing his hand on his forehead.

Changbin rolled his eyes, he supposed his paper could wait. He closed his laptop and moved the papers sitting beside him to the coffee table.

"Okay" he said and patted the couch, Felix beamed at him and Changbin swore he saw hearts in the air surrounding Felixs face.

Felix jumped up from where he had been laying on the floor and went to lay his head on Changbins lap.

"I have given you love, now get off" Changbin laughed.

" Mmmm, no." Felix grinned.

"Now what?"

"Now...." he trailed off. "You have to give me a kiss!" he exclaimed.

Changbin rolled his eyes, "something else" he snorted.

"No seriously I want a kiss" Felix pouted up at him and tapped his cheek. 

Changbin hesitated a moment before placing a kiss on the very top of Felixs nose, blushing, he pulled back and smiled at Felix. "Good enough?" he asked.

"Another!" Felix giggled. Changbin continued peppering Felixs face with kisses, along his cheekbones and forehead, even his nose a few more times.

"Good enough now?" Changbin asked again.

"Mhm, I guess" Felix laughed before launching himself off the couch. he grabbed Changbins hands and they twirled around the living room, Changbin laughing manically as Felix made silly faces at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
